


honey, don’t feed me

by lurkingspecter (orphan_account)



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, Hair Brushing, Sexist Language, unwanted groping from a male oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lurkingspecter
Summary: After Jennifer tells Needy what Low Shoulder did to her, the two of them go on the run. As they put distance between themselves and Devil’s Kettle, Needy is disturbed by just how quickly she grows used to Jennifer’s new eating habits.





	honey, don’t feed me

They had been driving through hours of dark before a light finally appeared on the edge of the desert highway: a gas station, its parking lot empty except for one car. A man stood smoking outside the single-stall restroom. Jennifer, who had been staring out the passenger window in a heavy-lidded stupor, sat up suddenly, her hand clutching the door.

"I'm hungry," she said.

Needy shot her a sideways glance and Jennifer blinked slowly, pleading. The bruises under her eyes were as dark as the new moon that floated somewhere out in the night.

Needy sighed and turned off the freeway.

As they pulled into the parking lot Jennifer tugged down the neckline of her top and smeared a dash of gloss over her lips. She was all confidence as she stepped out of the car and walked over to the man, chunky pink heels clopping over the oil-stained concrete. Needy followed close behind.

The man frowned as he looked the two of them up and down, then flicked his cigarette into the bushes.

“What are you? Some kinda traveling whores?”

Jennifer laughed like he had just made the funniest joke in the world. She put a hand on his bicep and squeezed.

“We work pro bono, honey. C’mon, let’s have some fun.”

She tugged him toward the bathroom. Even pale and hungry like this, she still looked beautiful, her wide, dark eyes glinting in the moonlight. The man licked his lips. He gestured at Needy in a last effort at resistance.

“What about her?”

“Maybe I’ll let her have a turn when we’re done.”

Jennifer gave her a wink. The first time they had done this, Needy had thrown up in her mouth. Now she managed a thin, sarcastic smile, and let the man interpret that however he wanted.

They disappeared into the pungent, cramped little room. Needy flipped the hood of her jacket over her head and went into the store.

The guy behind the cash register looked up briefly when she came in, then went back to his novel. Needy meandered along the aisles and slipped things into her pockets. Snickers bars, beef jerky, those squashed little cellophane-wrapped muffins that look healthy but really aren’t. They had run out of cash a week ago and Needy hadn’t fallen so far that she was willing to give in to Jennifer’s constant offers of free-range boys.

There was a thump and a muffled growl from the direction of the bathroom. The cashier looked up with a frown.

“Did you hear that?”

“That’s my friend. She’s, uh, constipated.”

They heard a brief wail, quickly cut off.

“Jesus,” he said, but didn’t seem inclined to investigate. Needy let out an exhale of relief.

A few minutes later, she saw a blur of movement in her periphery as Jennifer dashed back to the car. She made her way toward the exit, hands stuffed into the pocket of her hoodie to hide the stolen food. When she reached the door she heard the scrape of a chair and a click, and looked over to see the cashier standing with a gun in his hand.  
Fuck.

“Take your hands out of your pockets. Slowly.”

She raised her hands above her head. He came around the desk, gun still pointed at her, and began emptying her pockets, carelessly tossing each item to the ground.

“Is your friend still in the bathroom?”

Needy let out a long, angry breath and looked outside. Jennifer was peering out of the back window of the car impatiently, her face covered in blood.

“Yeah, I think so.”

He slid a hand down her back pocket and squeezed. Needy’s stomach tightened.

“Sounded like she was gonna be there a while. Tell you what, you give me five minutes and I’ll let you keep the--”

The window shattered in a spray of glass and suddenly Jennifer was on him. She grabbed him by the hair, wrenching him away from Needy, and tore a hunk of flesh out of his neck. He coughed up blood, flailed, lost his balance, and Jennifer lifted him up and slammed him onto the desk. Something cracked and he croaked, more blood dribbling down his chin. But Jennifer wasn’t done yet. She lifted up his shirt, dug her nails into into the pale skin of his stomach, and tore it open.

Needy stumbled back, a hand pressed to her mouth, her breath coming in and out through her nose in shallow little rasps. Jennifer tossed her hair and turned back to Needy, her eyes bright, face flushed and full of life. She looked at the packages scattered on the floor and smirked.

“You aren’t very good at being bad, Lesnicki.”

Needy shuddered and swallowed against the bile rising in her throat. The cashier’s intestines lay strewn over the desk and his semi-attached head flopped over the back of the chair, a permanent expression of horror etched onto his face. Jennifer followed her gaze and her smirk softened. She cupped Needy’s face with both hands and lightly flicked her tongue across her cheek, mopping up a stray blood splatter.

“Go fill up the tank. I’ll meet you at the car when I’m done.”

Needy stepped around the corpse and pressed a button to activate one of the pumps. Outside, she filled the tank, keeping her eyes fixed on the meter, trying not to see Jennifer in the background, bent over the body with the demon’s teeth in its chest.

*

Hours later they were far down the highway at a roadside rest stop. Jennifer had cleaned up as much as she could in the car with wet wipes, so in the dark no one noticed anything out of the ordinary, but in daylight she wouldn’t pass. They locked themselves in the handicap stall and Needy sat on the lid of the toilet to watch Jennifer strip and remove all evidence with tap water, hand soap, and paper towels. The blood went down the sink, her soiled clothes went to the bottom of the trash can. When she had done all she could by herself, she slipped on a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top and sat cross-legged on the floor at Needy’s feet. She dropped her heavy wet hair onto her lap and wordlessly handed her a brush.

Needy ran the brush through her hair carefully, pausing every once in a while to untangle a knot with her fingers. Jennifer’s hair was always at it’s fullest and silkiest after she had fed, and Needy savored the feel of it against her skin. When she was done she continued running her hands through it just for the sensation. Jennifer’s eyes fluttered closed and she bumped her head against Needy’s knee, like a cat pressing for more affection. Needy smiled and let her fingers pause on her scalp. She began messaging her head in small, soothing circles, and Jennifer relaxed into her touch, sighing.

After a few minutes her fingers slowed, until only her thumb was rubbing the crown of her head.

Jennifer’s slow, sleepy voice floated up to her.

“I shouldn’t have let him touch you,” she said.

“It’s okay.”

“If anyone else even looks at you like that, they’re dead, I promise.”

Needy’s thumb stilled.

“Thanks,” she said, uncertainly.

Jennifer turned her head to the side. Her lips brushed against Needy’s thigh.

“How did it feel, watching me kill him?”

Needy shuddered. Jennifer kissed the inside of her knee and she felt the hard edge of teeth between her lips, blunt, human.

“Scary. You were really scary.”

Jennifer’s lips puckered in a little pout and she looked up at her with those blue, blue eyes.

“You still love me, don’t you? Even if I’m scary?”

Needy thought about Chip and all the other boys of Devil’s Kettle, home, safe. She thought of Jennifer, hers, forever. Maybe she had run away with her to protect them. Maybe she had just wanted Jennifer all to herself. At this point, she didn’t care.

“Yeah.” She pressed a kiss into Jennifer’s wet scalp and inhaled the iron tang of blood. “Always.”


End file.
